Look with you on the stars and die
by Neferit
Summary: He wanted only two things... die while saving her life and show her his world. Will his wishes be fullfiled? New chapter! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Look with you on the stars and die**

Death... my greatest rival. She haven't won. At least she haven't defeat HER, light for my sinful soul; women, who loved me and beared my children, so name of my house continues in her world.

I glance at her. She cried. So many times I have been sorrowful when she cried - Saradush, for example. But sometimes I have wanted to cry with her - when I told her about my love or asked her to marry me... I never forget shine of her eyes, attendant her tears. Tears of happiness. Memory of her won't drown even Acheron - would it be my destiny to come there.

She's here, by me. So many times I wanted to show her the stars shining above and the land around us. Show her my world and then die with peace in my soul.

She's gazing on my face. Why doesn't she look on sky? On the sky I have told her so often?

I whispered: "Look on the stars with me..." Speaking begun to be so damnable hard. "You know... the last thing I only wanted... was look with you on these stars..."

_Glare flames of staunch love, tears are flowing and above head the stars are shining... and then nothing else..._

**A/N: **If you find grammatical error, please - let me know. I tried my best with this but I'm sure that all errors I just didn't find.


	2. Chapter 2

_"... and then just nothing more... and then just nothing more..."_

I could hear that words. Our bond was functional to very last moments.

He was laying in my arms. The light of his eyes, the light I loved so much disappeared.

I didn't even tried to stop the tears which were flowing down my face. Without thinking I put released lock of hair behind his ear. His beautiful hair.

Our happiness took a really long time... at least longer time than most of our friend, mostly our companions, have lived. We had family; children, grandchildren...

And many enemies. And that was fatal to both of us.

And he has died. Died but saved my life. Oh, Tsujatha, why have you done this? How can I possibly live without you?

I suddenly threw my head backwards and screamed. Screamed that even banshee would run away, fearing for her life. I just had to release that knot I felt in my bosom.

But I didn't feel any better.

I dug a grave with my bare hands. I thought that he wanted it like this.

Gilalion. So many times I wanted to travel through this land which I knew only from Tsujatha's stories.

Just as I buried him, I heard some strange trample behind me. I spun around. Behind me were elves, I guessed that they had to be Tamari, Tsujatha's people.

They eyed me warily.

"Who are you?!" came the question at last.

"And who's asking?" answered I.

The inquirer frowned. "You are stranger here. I warn you, answer the question!"

I laughed blankly. "Just look at me. As you can surely see, I'm not from Gilalion. I came from Prime with my husband. And before you ask, he's dead."

"Who was your husband?" came promtly another question.

"I won't answer before seeing Sillara."

They seemed even more wary than before. "How do you know about Sillara?" the other asked.

I didn't answer. They were looking at each other for a moment and then one of them nodded.

"Well, you can see her. But until we reach the place where she is, you'll have to be blinded with this kerchief."

I agreed. What else I could do? One last time I looked on the grave. _'I will be after you. Don't be afraid, my love.'_

I felt strangely hilarious, when I finally stood in front of Sillara. As Tsujatha once said, she was beautiful.

She looked at me. It had to be really "amazing" look; dirty face with traces from tears, disordered hair, creased clothing. But she looked curious.

I said: "You know... he has spoken about you... he loved you once."

She looked at me, alarmed. "Who?"

"He loved you more than his very life, but you never noticed and married another man. Do you remember him now?"

She blinked. "Are you speaking about Tsujatha?"

I gravely nodded. "Yes. About my husband." I slowly lifted my left hand. The long sleeve had drawn up and revealed the braceled under.

She pierced me with her eyes. "So he decided to marry... To replace me with someone else..."

I creased harshly. "He didn't just "replace" you, and you know it. He would never marry to someone whom he didn't love." I calmed again. "He's dead. He died few days ago."

She smiled. I didn't like her smile. "Guards!" and now I knew why.

So she had been thinking she can put me into jar. How wrong she was!

Suddenly I felt so easy. It _was_ so easy. I looked into Sillara's face and begun to laugh.

I felt my tears flowing from my eyes again. But this time it was different. The tears were much hotter.

I wiped my face and looked on my hands. They were covered with blood. I was crying bloody tears.

I felt my eyes burning and from the shocked expressions of gueards they saw my eyes glowing with that bhaalspawnish flame.

I was weaker and weaker. But I was happy. Again, I will be with my love. And this was worth it.


End file.
